


Unshakable

by VeranShadowsfur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, That '70s Show
Genre: All the stuff you expect from a war and multiple cases of child abuse, Animagus, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Injury, Just your typical fic, M/M, Marijuana, OMG tagging is hard!, Swearing, Wizarding Wars, i give up on tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeranShadowsfur/pseuds/VeranShadowsfur
Summary: Harry, Sirius and Remus end up not only in the 70's but in America, specifically Point Place, Wisconsin. There they meet the gang and everyone else involved but will they be able to recover from the trauma of the wizarding world and keep their magic a secret?





	Unshakable

**Author's Note:**

> These fandoms do not belong to me (sadness) blah blah blah standard disclaimer.  
> Now this is my first posted fanfiction and I will do my best to update regularly but no promises.  
> Plus I'm some creative liberties with this (sue me) so sorry not sorry if there's a hole or two. Yes I will be pairing Harry with Hyde cause I love them both and want them to be happy (eventually) that and there's so little crossover fanfiction for That 70s Show and it makes me sad. There will be heavy emotional shit in this fic, I mean come on Harry went through a WAR AS A KID! Plus Hyde isn't exactly the poster child of mental health. I also don't mean to trigger anyone but it's a possibility so be warned k?  
> In this fic you'll notice that Sirius is alive, in this one he was gravelly injured by Bellatrix and not killed. Just throwing that one out there.  
> Anyways here's to hoping you guys like this! P.S constructive criticism is appreciated but don't be mean and no flames please!

Looking around the great hall with the metallic tang of blood in the air, Harry did his best not to retch at the sight.

A macabre painting of scorch marks and mangled bodies. Harry zigzagged back and forth across the rubble strewn throughout the hall. Past death eaters such as the Carrow twins and Yaxley. He walked silently past the various teachers and order members who died alongside students. It was only when he gazed upon the twisted remains of Ron and Hermione with their inner organs on a horrifying display at the broken head table, did he retch. He collapsed feeling cold as ice. There was a ringing in his head and his hands shook but he felt nothing. Not relief that Voldemort was dead nor agony at the death of everyone else. A dripping noise echoed loudly through the hall. A parody of the lively sounds it used to hold. 

Harry was jolted out of his numbness when a hand grabbed his shoulder. In a instant he was on his feet with his glowing wand tip pressed against a pale scruffy throat. 

“Calm down, prongslet. It’s me, Padfoot” 

Harry slowly lowered his wand “They’re gone Padfoot, they’re all g-gone” he stuttered out. When he fell strong arms caught him and they sank to the floor together. 

“I know, I know” Sirius choked out. Slowly he began to rock his godson back and forth as tears streamed down their faces. 

“I thought you were gone too”

“Never, never pup” Sirius replied forcefully gripping Harry just a little tighter.

“Sirius? Harry?” a shocked voice called out. They looked up to see a bloody and beaten looking Remus. One of his arms hang limply and his already tattered robes were almost falling off they were so torn. None of this stopped his near sprint towards them.

What happened next none of them could predict. A mere few feet away them the remnants of spells best forgotten pooled together on top of the corpse of one Hermione Jean Granger. Well meaning and courageous Hermione who had time traveled more than any other witch or wizard ever had. Not that anybody, even herself knew. The entire time the trio of grieving males sat there the more powerful those ingredients became. You see the combination of freshly spilled magical blood and lingering spell residue caused something small. A tear. Small and purple, violet to be exact. Harry’s blood that had steadily been dripping joined the pool of Hermione’s and it  _ cracked. _

The small tear ripped inself open wider and sucked the trio in with a violent screech.

The rest of the wizarding world came upon the ruins of Hogwarts and they grieved. So many had died. They never did find Harry Potter, The Man Who Conquered. All they knew is that he died and took The Great Dark Lord Voldemort with him.    

 


End file.
